valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Machine Guns (VC1)
Military Machine Guns are fully automatic SMGs utilised by the Shocktroopers of the armies of Europa. Gallian Submachine Guns Circa 1935 'Mags' EW1 saw a variety of firearms developed to suit a broad spectrum of needs. Among them, the machine gun's stopping power made it exceptionally popular, among arms masters, both within Gallia and abroad. Though models of all shapes and sizes saw use in combat, the Mags machine gun as especially prized on the front lines for its portability. Excelling in rapid-fire speed and ease, it exhibited unparalleled performance in the close quarters of trench and urban operations. 'Mags MXX' An elongated barrel gave this model even greater rapid-fire capabilities than the original. Between the noticeable change in size and performance, this series was given two-digit model numbers. A water-cooled system and fully retooled action yielded smoother firing, and made chambering and shell ejection failures a thing of the past. For soldiers on the front lines, those little mishaps could easily spell death. This series allowed them to fight with one less thing to worry about. 'MAJ-X' Developed as a powered-up version of the Mags line, the MAJ-X's initial designs called for it to fire reinforced shells, which caused too much of a strain on the gun's body to maintain its durability. Instead, the weapon's makers crafted special bullets that caused secondary damage to the target upon impact. Though this succeeded in increasing damage, the new rounds were prone to jams while chambering, a problem ultimately solved by limiting the number of rounds held in the firearm's magazine. 'T-MAG' A thorough redesign from the ground up gave birth to this vastly improved gun. Countless variants on the Mags existed, but the base was fast approaching its limitations. The key to progress was a loading device invented by Professor Theimer for use in tank machine guns. Built around that device, the T-MAG saw a large magazine and vast improvements in clip size and firing speed. The "T" in the line's name was added in deference to the professor who made its creation possible. 'Trivia' *While these are labeled as machine guns in the game, their small magazine size and extremely short range means in real-world terms they would be classified as assault rifles; the magazines are too large to contain pistol-size cartridges *The Gallian Mags and T-MAG weapons appear to have similar appearance to the German MP-43/StG-44, but the evolutions of the T-MAG heavily resemble Kalashnikov-pattern rifles externally. *The MAJ-X weapons, while the receiver is unchanged, has a barrel shroud that may point to the American Thompson Light Rifle of 1941, which was an enlarged Thompson M1A1 in .30 Carbine with a barrel shroud which heavily resembled the MAJ-X's. Imperial Submachine Guns Circa 1935 'ZM MP' The ZM MP boasts a degree of refinement so high it was lauded as Zechmeister's ultimate masterpiece. Excelling in firepower, accuracy and portability, it represents the pinnacle of everything required of a machine gun. Further sweetening the deal is the high concentration of pressed parts, easily manufactured at low cost. With these guns in hand, Imperial forces crossed Europa unchecked by the Federation and other nations. 'ZM MP B' This remodeled ZM MP boasts a modified barrel allowing for the use of specialty rounds without any loss in performance. Its construction remains 90% true to the original, meaning that the existing pool of mass-produced MPs could be converted into their B-series cousins by swapping out a few simple parts. Despite being introduced relatively late in the war, this line of firearms saw a considerable amount of use in the field. 'Ruhm' A specialty gun crafted by an arsenal under the Emperor's direct command and in conjunction with ZM Corp, it marries the accuracy of a sniper rifle with the power of a heavy machine gun. Its muzzle-dampening system and drum-shaped magazine together yield a fearsome, rapid-fire performance. Quite rare, Selvaria Bles was the only member of the Gallian invasion force to possess one. Named "Glory," this weapon was granted to her directly from Maximilian as a reward for her service. 'Trivia' *The Ruhm is a virtually unaltered MG34. *The ZM MPs feature a flip-up rear tangent sight like that used on the AK-47, with the front sight of an MP40. The overall appearance is a hybrid of MP40 and StG44; the notes regarding "pressed parts" reflect the general trend towards weapons designed for mass production during World War 2; in particular, it was a primary concern in the development of the StG44 and MG42, as there were never enough MP40s or MG34s to go around. *''Zechmeister'' is probably named after Hugo Schmeisser, the designer of the original MP18; this was the first mass produced submachine gun. While the MP40 is often referred to as the Schmeisser, Hugo Schmeisser did not actually design it; his principle contribution to smallarms technology during the second world war was developing the 7.92x33mm Kurz cartridge and with it the first mass-produced assault rifle. The reasoning behind the name being changed to ZM probably involves Schmeisser's WW2 work with "United Suhl-Zella Mehlis Armament Makers," a large centralised body for coordinating manufacture. Category:Weapons